


Here be dragons

by TCFactory



Series: Here be dragons [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCFactory/pseuds/TCFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jesse McCree started to date Hanzo, the archer didn't mention having pets. Especially not the ferret-sized dragon variety.<br/>Hello, this is the noodle dragon AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here be dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This AU started out as a silly doodle, but have since grown into a thing of its own. Now that I finally gathered my wits to write more of it, about time I posted it here. Please enjoy. :)

Jesse McCree looked solemnly down at his boot, or rather the bright blue tail sticking out of it. This has been happening more and more since he started dating Hanzo in earnest. When he asked the archer about it, he mumbled something about guarding spirits reflecting their master and very quickly changed the topic.

It usually wasn’t a big deal. When the tiny dragons wriggled their way somewhere they shouldn’t be, Hanzo always put them in their place. 

Except Hanzo wasn’t there at the moment. He had already left for whatever assignment he had for today, which left McCree to either to wait until the little pest got bored of his boot or coax it out somehow.

None of those sounded particularly pleasant. Despite Hanzo’s insistence that Soba and Udon were mostly harmless and he would grow to like them in time, they looked a touch too much like snakes for the outlaw’s comfort.

Think of them as very long cats, Hanzo said. Long cats, he can probably do that, Jesse decided. Reyes was a big fan of cats, so there were always a few well-fed strays around the base. He was used to them.

McCree took a deep breath and carefully tapped the boot. He could hear the sound of moving inside and after a few moments a little blue head appeared with a curious noise.

“Hey buddy,“ Jesse said hesitantly.

“Mnyeehe.“ Okay, that did sound slightly like a cat. One with serious vocal troubles, but with a generous enough stretch, almost anything could sound like a cat.

“Mind moving out of mah boot? I kinda need it.“ He wasn’t even sure the dragon could understand him. How clever were these things anyway? He will need to ask Hanzo.

“Nnyeewh.“ That sounded disappointed and the dragon retreated further into the boot. Time to change tactics then.

“I’m going to tell Hanzo,“ he threatened. It earned him an outraged squeak, that brought a small smile to McCree’s face. Now he’s got the little boot thief. 

“Yes, I’m going to tell him. You know you can’t sleep in mah stuff. Out with ye, chop chop.“

The little dragon made a few disappointed hissing noises, but slid out of the boot, floated over to the bed and burrowed under Hanzo’s pillow to sulk.

“Much obliged,“ he called after it with a grin, finally picking up his boot.

Hanzo was right. He was already starting to like the sulky little guy.


End file.
